Bottled Up
by shelby98
Summary: Hiro has feeling but has no idea how to tell K. Hiro gets hurt and K takes care of him but will K reveal something important to the both of them? Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. Warning: Yaoi *Lemon* GuyxGuy.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I wrote this forever ago just never got around to typing it up. So . . . review and ENJOY! 3**

* * *

Bad Luck had been dismissed for the day at around 5 PM that day, but now it was 9:30 PM and Hiro still sat in the recording booth, tuning his guitar for the zillionth time. He couldn't help it. All he could think about was one certain blonde American. Ever since they first met their manager, K, Hiro has felt something for the strange, trigger-happy man. Only one thing . . . he had no idea what it was. He wanted to ask Shuichi, but thought better of it and crushed that idea. Then he thought of asking Suguru but Suguru was so insensitive that he didn't think that was a good idea either.

In the end, Hiro had to bottle everything up and cork it. Hiro looked at the clock to find that it was 9:45 and decided it was time to go. He put up his guitar, pocketed his pick, and headed for the stair well. It had been a pain for the last few days for everyone at NG because over the weekend, one of the elevators cables broke. No one had been in the elevator, but for safety precautions, all elevators were not to be used until they were all checked and any unstable cables, replaced.

Hiro understood it was for everyone's safety and all, but they could at least open the ones they've already checked, jeesh. On the way down, as Hiro was turning a corner, another man ran by and bumped into Hiro, causing him to lose his balance. Just before he could fall down the stairs, someone caught him.

"You alright?" Hiro looked up to blue eyes and blonde hair looking down at him. His heart starts to pound and he feels like he can't breathe. He starts to feel weak, but before he loses himself Hiro catches himself and stands up.

"Uh, ya. I'm fine. Thanks, K."

"No problem. We can't have our guitarist breaking his arm, am I right?" K straightens up and winks, all but making Hiro's heart stop.

"Ya, sure. Uh, are you headed back up?"

"Ya, I left a file in the booth. You didn't happen to grab it on your way out did you?"

"Ya, I did actually." Hiro pulled out the file he noticed before he left and grabbed it so no one could peek.

"Ah, thanks. Hey, do you want to walk down together?"

"Uh, sure." Hiro and K started to walk down the rest of the stairs together. Hiro couldn't over the weird feeling he'd had earlier when K had caught him. His heart was still pounding slightly, but he didn't know why. He was ready to burst.

"Oh, uh, actually there's something else I need to take care of. Have a good night, Hiro." And before Hiro could say anything, K was already gone, like something had spooked him. When K left, Hiro's heart settled down a bit and then he started to think about what just happened. His heart had been pounding, his head was a little fuzzy, he felt weak. What the heck?

_'I feel like I've heard this before from someone. A girl maybe? . . . Wait a second. I have heard this. It was from Shu. He was talking about how he felt for Mr. Yuki. But if that's how Shu felt around Mr. Yuki and . . . now I'm feeling that way with K, does that mean . . . that I'm . . . ?'_

"WAAAAAA!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok the reason that these chapters are coming so quick is because I wrote the whole thing at once on paper and I just had to type it up. Anyway . . . ENJOY!**

* * *

Hiro got home in a daze. He had no idea how to deal with this. He's never felt this way about anyone before, let alone a guy. Ya, he was always with Shuichi, but Shu's such an idiot he needs someone to watch him. Hiro just couldn't believe that he felt this way anyone. He was lost. These feelings were running around inside him and his thoughts ran wild. If he let this go on any longer he would burst, so, like always, he bottled up his feelings and corked the bottle that held his feelings for K.

The next day Hiro Was heading to NG wondering how the hell he was going to face K again.

_'My heart's going to pound, I'm going to feel fuzzy in my head, I'm not going to be able to concentrate. Plus Shu's going to know somethings up. Kid may an idiot, but he's sharp, . . . at times, and I've got a feeling he'll know if something's up. I've got to act natural . . . . how in the HELL can I do that?!'_

Hiro walks into NG still wondering what to do when Shuichi see's him and runs over.

"Morning, Hiro."

"Huh, what? Oh, morning Shu." _'Shit.'_

"You ok?" Shuichi was looking over Hiro's face with a worried expression.

_'Double shit!'_ "Ya, I'm fine. Just a little tired. I got home late last night.

"Oh, ok. Well come on. K say's he's got something big to tell us. Let's go!" Seeming satisfied with Hiro's explanation, Shuichi grabs Hiro's hand and starts to pull on him.

"Uh, ok. Hey, don't pull me like that." Shuichi towed Hiro to the stairs and they went up.

_'I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead!'_

They get to the booth and it's just K. "Hey guys. I've got something to tell ya."

"Shouldn't we wait for Suguru and Mr. Sakano?" Shuichi was confused but Hiro was hoping that they could get this over with before someone noticed that something was up.

"Actually, Suguru is the reason you're here and Sakano is explaining things to Touma."

"Ok, so what's up?" Shuichi was completely calm, but Hiro didn't even realize that he was fidgeting a lot. Shuichi didn't even notice, . . . but K did.

"Suguru's mother got suddenly ill and Suguru has gone to Kyoto to take care of her. K looked at Hiro the entire time he said this. Hiro knew that K suspected, but what was he going to say if K pulled him aside?

_'I'm so screwed!'_

"Wait, why didn't Suguru tell Touma himself? I mean that are cousins."

"Suguru was in such a hurry he forgot to tell him and he left his phone here at the studio last night and didn't have time to run here to get it." K held up the phone. "He had to use a friends cell to text me and tell me what's up."

"Oh, ok. Well I hope his mom gets better soon. Right, Hiro?"

"Uh, ya. I hope so, too." Hiro tried to pull a smile but K wasn't fooled.

"You ok, Hiro? You seem a little tense. Everything ok?"

_'Busted'_ "Oh. no. I'm fine. I'm just a little tired. No big." It's true Hiro was tired from lack of sleep last night, but that wasn't his fault. He was freaking out on how in the hell he was going to get through the day with K staring at him.

"Alright, if you say so. But you know that if there's something wrong you can tell me, right?" K was looking at Hiro right in the eye and Hiro trying to resist the urge to shiver.

"And me, too!"

_'Thank you, Shuichi!'_ Hiro and K broke eye contact to look at Shuichi.

"Thanks guys. I'll remember, but really, everything's fine, I'm just tired."

'Brrrrrrr!' K's phone went off and he took a minute to check it.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Ya, Shu. I'm just tired. Don't worry so much."

"Well, it looks like you're in luck Hiro, because Sakano just text me to tell me that we have the next few days off until Suguru gets back, so why don't you go home and catch up on your sleep. Ok?" K was looking at Hiro as if he were trying to look right into his head to figure out what the heck was going on in there.

"Alright, sounds good."

"Ok, well I've got a few things to do here and then I'm out so if you guys need something just call or text me."

"Alright, see you later K!" Shuichi got up and bounced over to Hiro. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

"No, that's alright. You go home to Mr. Yuki and I'll see you around."

"Well, ok. I'll just walk you to the door, then."

"Alright, see ya, K."

"See ya, and get some rest."

"Sure." When Hiro looked back at K, he was looking at Hiro intensely like he knew something was up. Hiro and Shuichi headed to the stairs when they heard k yell.

"What was that?" Shuichi squeaked.

"It sounded like K."

"Do you think he's alright?"

"Ya, I think so, but I kinda don't want to find out."

"Ya, me neither. I don't feel like having a gun pointed at me today. Come on, let's go."

"Ok." Hiro and Shuichi went down the stairs and out the door.

"Get some rest Hiro, and I'll see you later!"

"Ok, see ya. And be careful!"

"Hey, it's me! Bye!"

"My point exactly. Bye!" Shuichi stuck out his tongue and bounced off as he always does. Hiro on the other hand, walked back toward his apartment thinking about what happened. It was so obvious that K saw right through the 'I'm tired' scam. Hiro only wished that K hadn't noticed.

As Hiro round the corner about a block from his apartment, he was pulled into an alley way and slugged in the stomach. Before Hiro can catch his breathe he's hit again, and on the ground, gasping for air. Hiro tries to get up but his attacker picked him up by the scuff of his jacket and threw him against the wall. Hiro's grabbed again and thrown at a dumpster.

Hiro sit's himself up and tries to breathe. "What the-?"

"Good night." Hiro looks up to see the guy had a 2x4 and before Hiro can defend himself, his attacker swings and hit's him in head, making him black out. Just before he completely blacked out, though, he could have swore he saw the gleam of a gun and and a certain blonde American.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, got a good nights sleep so I'm ready to keep typing! ENJOY!**

* * *

Hiro slowly got his senses back. He ached all over and had a splitting head ache, but he also felt a cool towel on his forehead. Hiro noticed that there was also a metallic taste that he guessed was from a split lip. There was also the smell of gun powder and cleaning oil, along with the faint clicking noises of something metal begin picked up and put down again The clicking stopped after a moment and Hiro opened his eyes to see K was looking at him from across a coffee table.

You're finally awake. How do you feel?" Hiro sat up and slightly winced.

"I'm alright, a little sore."

"That's good."

"What happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"Well, the last thing I think I remember was . . . you, with a gun."

"Yup, that's pretty much it. When I got there you'd just been hit with a 2x4. How's your lip?" Hiro licked his lip and winced.

"Throbbing."

"Thought you'd say that. Sit tight and I'll get you some ice." K put down the gun part he was cleaning and went into the next room. Hiro swung his legs off the couch he was on. He looked around the room and was surprised that there weren't any guns mounted on the walls or any in the room for that fact besides the one K had been cleaning.

K came back with an ice pack and gave it to Hiro, then went back to cleaning the gun he had.

"So where are we exactly?" K looked up in surprise.

"My place. Why, where else would I take you?"

"Well there's just less guns here then I thought there'd be."

"Well, what exactly did you expect?" K looked back at Hiro, amused.

"Me and the guys have actually talked about it and honestly we thought you're place would look like an armory."

"No," K laughed, "that's in the basement." K just grinned at him and Hiro started to feel a little nervous. Here he was talking with K and K was just smiling at him.

"Um, that was blunt."

"I've got nothing to hide. You want to see it?" K cocked an eyebrow at Hiro suggestively and made Hiro squirm.

"No thanks, maybe another time. Besides I should probably get home. Thanks for taking care of me." _'I've got to get out of here before I explode and spill everything!'_ Hiro went to stand up.

"I wouldn't-"

**"****OUCH!****"**

"-do that." When Hiro went to stand up he got a sharp pain in his stomach and doubled over on the ground.

"Here, let me help." K got up and went over to Hiro. K helped him up and sat him back on the couch. "You're probably bruised up pretty good."

"Mmh, now you tell me." Hiro was so wrapped up with the pain in his stomach that he didn't have time to register the fact that K was sitting next to him.

"Take off your shirt and let me see." Hiro stiffened as he realized the position he was in. K was sitting next to him and holding his shoulders. This was the closes they'd been together since K had caught Hiro from falling down the stairs before he could seriously hurt himself.

_'Shit, fuck, shit, FUCK! What do I do? I do that and I might just spill everything! But if I don't he'll know that somethings up! I'm so screwed!'_

K watched as Hiro stiffened and multiple emotions played across his face. "Hiro?"

"Huh? Uh, ya sure." Hiro brought down his hands to the hem of his shirt and pulled up slowly, not just because of the pain, but because he noticed K was just staring at him. Finally he got his shirt up and over his head.

"Turn so I can see your back first." Hiro nodded and turned to his left. Then he felt K put his hands on his back and Hiro was grateful that he wasn't looking at K because he could feel the blush come across his face. "Tell me if anything hurts." Hiro nodded not trusting his voice and K started at the bottom of his back just above the waist line, pressing firmly. "Anything?"

"Uh, no." K moved his hands up. Hiro noted that his hands were warm and felt really good going up his tense back.

"Damn, what have you been so stressed out about?" K's sudden comment pulled him out of his little daydream.

"Huh? How did you know that?"

"You've got knots like crazy."

"Where did you learn how to notice knots?"

"My sister. She does massages for a living back home and she taught me a few things. So what have you been so stressed out about?

_'You'_ "Nothing really." _'Oh boy, I'm so dead!'_

"Well, it's something. And as tense as you are it's got to something pretty rough."

"Really, it's nothing you need to worry about." Hiro didn't know how much longer he could hold out when K's hands stopped just under his shoulder blades.

"You sure there's nothing I can do to help?"

_'Oh my GOD!'_ "Ya, it's fine. You'd probably think it was stupid, he-he." Hiro sat there, hoping that he would buy it. _'Please, please, please don't see through my terrible lie! Please be the ignorant, trigger-happy asshole you usually are and don't notice!'_

K sighed and continued looking over Hiro's back, "If you say so." Hiro internally sighed with relief.

_'Crisis averted,'_ Hiro thought as he tried to relax himself before K started asking more questions. As K got to Hiro's shoulder's though, he paused.

"You don't feel any pains? Your back feels alright?"

"For the most part. I'm just a little sore." At that moment, K wrapped his arms around Hiro's shoulders and Hiro's eyes bulged as K put his head at the nape of his neck.

"K? What are you-"

"Just for a minute." Hiro didn't know what else to do, so he just sat there.

_'What the hell is he doing?! Why is he hugging me from behind and leaning his head on my neck? It's not like he's . . . OH MY GOD! Don't tell me that he also-'_

"Hiro? I sorry but I can't pretend any more."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"Why don't I just show you?" K let go of Hiro and then grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him down while straddling him and pinned him to the couch. With one hand K both of Hiro's wrists and pinned them above his head and with the other he gently brushed Hiro's hair away from the back of his neck and to the side.

"K! What are you- ah!" K had bent down and licked the back of Hiro's neck. He then blew on the wet trail making Hiro shiver slightly.

"Wait a second!" Hiro tried to turn over, which K allowed and was pinned back down to the couch. Before Hiro could say anything, K came down and crashed his lips to Hiro's. Hiro didn't know what to do. He froze on the spot. When K pulled away all K could see was the shock on Hiro's face. K had no idea what Hiro was thinking or feeling. Hiro on the other had, was still shocked but was extremely happy.

"K . . . H-how long have you . . . ?"

"Since the first day I met you guys. Your red hair really stood out. You where the one I noticed first when I opened the door."

"You mean crashed through it."

"Details. My point is, I've noticed you for a long time and I didn't know why. I felt something for you, but I didn't know what it was. I just thought it had something to do with it being 'band mate and manager' kind of relationship. But I knew in the back of my mind that that wasn't all it was. That it was something more."

"I'm surprised you didn't noticed Shu first. He is the one with the pink hair and the overly hyper personality. So, why did you notice me first?"

"I've always had a thing for red heads. It was always that something I look for in a crowd." Hiro never would've thought that K had felt the same way for him as he did for K.

"And . . . when did you figure out what you were feeling?"

"Well, after I caught you from falling down the stairs yesterday, I had this over whelming urge to touch you. I tried not to but as we were leaving the building I couldn't take it and I needed a moment to think about it. That's why I left so suddenly. Then today you were fidgeting like a bunny on a sugar high and the urge to touch you again came back and as you left I started to think about why I would want to touch you."

"And you have . . . thought it over."

"Yes." K was just smiling down at Hiro as Hiro started to blush.

"So, . . . what's your conclusion?"

"My conclusion is simple . . . I'm in love with you." Hiro's eyes widened and a small smile slowly made it's way across his face.

"Now it's your turn."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well my feelings will mean nothing if you don't feel the same way. So it's your turn. Do you feel the same or is it all one sided?" Hiro sat there for a few seconds wondering how he was going to tell K that it was the same way with him. He decided to just say the truth.

"Actually it's the same with me. When you left I thought about what I had felt when I'm around you and I thought I'd heard it before. Then I realized that I'd heard it from Shuichi when he talks about Mr. Yuki. Then I just put 2 and 2 together."

"Is that why you were fidgeting earlier when I was telling you and Shuichi about Suguru going out of town?"

"Ya. I've never had to deal with this before so I was in a bit of a shock. You know that reminds me, why did you yell after me and Shu left? We could hear you all the way down the hall."

"Oh, that well that would be the moment when I found out what was up and that I had no idea how to figure this out, but I'm happy to say that I do now."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Well why don't I show you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, bored with nothing else to do. What eves. And I feel so bad for my dog! She's a German Shepherd, she's in heat, and she's wearing a doggy diaper. I feel like it's animal cruelty but she keeps on dropping blood. I had no choice and I'm not just going to leave her in the summer heat. Anyway . . . ENJOY!** **This chapter was written by MamaKana. **

* * *

K stood up, grabbed Hiro by the wrist and hauled him off the couch. Before Hiro could protest, K lifted him up bridal style and carried him into his bedroom. The bed was the largest piece of furniture in the room and on the wall above it was . . .

"Hah!" Hiro couldn't help but laugh. On the wall above the bed was a large, old fashioned riffle. K smirked when he realized what caused Hiro to laugh. he walked over and laid Hiro down in the center of the bed. K stepped back and pulled off his shirt. Hiro gulps and looks away, his face almost as red as his hair. The bed dipped and suddenly K was above him, his hand on either side of Hiro's head, holding him above the boy.

"Hiro . . . " K murmurs as he leans down, capturing Hiro's lips in a gentle kiss. Hiro closes his eyes and leans into the soft caress, whimpering when K pilled away. Hiro opened his eyes and what he saw made him freeze. K's eyes are boring into him. Darker, brimming with passion and what could only be love. They pinned him, trapping him with the weight of their gaze.

"K . . . " He say's his name as a whisper, a prayer, a plea. K captures his lips again and Hiro opens to him with a sigh. There is no fight for dominance. Their tongues are not dueling, but dancing. They brake for air, but the kiss doesn't end. K trails hot, opened mouthed kisses along the edge of Hiro's jaw and down his neck. He pauses at the dip between Hiro's neck and shoulder, gently nipping at the soft skin. Hiro moans. He reaches up and runs his hands through K's hair, tugging it out of its ponytail, his nails digging into K's scalp.

k smirk's at Hiro's response, lightly nipping at him again before trailing a path of feathery kisses down Hiro's chest. He paused at Hiro's nipple, hovering over the small bud, the warmth of his breath hardening it. k flicked out his tongue, just barely brushing it. Hiro gasped, back arched, all pain gone in the lightning bolt of pleasure as it shot through him. All feeling going from his nipple straight to his groin.

"So sensitive." K whispered, his breath washed over Hiro, making him moan. Hiro attempted to pull K back to him, wanting the feel of his mouth on him. K obliges, taking the nub into his mouth, rolling it over his tongue. Hiro whimpered and arched further, rocking his hips against K's, attempting to alleviate the pressure building inside of him.

K slid a hand down Hiro's side, clamping down on his hips, pressing him down onto the bed. K scraped Hiro's nipple with his teeth and was rewarded a yelp, His name falling from Hiro's lips in a litany of broken pleas and sobs.

"Please, K . . . pleas I . . . K . . . I can't . . . I need . . . K!" Hiro begged, his hands moved to clutch around K's shoulders, pulling him closer.

"Shh, be patient," K whispered, trailing soft kisses down Hiro's abdomen. K pays special attention to the spot Hiro had been hurt, kissing and then leaving the area. Hiro was panting and squirming, but K's firm hands on his hips kept him from moving. K paused above the waistband of Hiro's jeans hovering, his breath ghosting over Hiro's skin, raising goose-bumps. He stayed there until Hiro was practically sobbing, begging for him to move.

Slowly, K inched off Hiro's pants, taking his time, ignoring Hiro's pleas for him to move faster. He tossed the pants and boxers off the bed and sat back admiring the sight before him. Hiro laid there naked before him, his face flushed, eyes glazed over with need, his hard cock standing at attention. His legs were spread, his arms thrown over his head, and eyes half closed, weighed down by desire.

"I want to taste you." Before Hiro could respond to that bold statement, K was there, hands on Hiro's hips, lips closing around the sensitive head. Hiro cried out, his hips bucking, as jolts of pleasure laced through his body. Humming in pleasure, which only made Hiro squirm more, K went down further, taking all of Hiro into his mouth. Hiro dug his hands into K's scalp, pulling at his hair. Hiro tried to trust his hips, but K kept them firmly planted on the bed.

K licked and sucked on Hiro's cock, loving the salty sweet taste of his skin and the tang of pre-cum. Hiro moaned, whimpered, and sobbed, begging for release. K could tell he was close. Before Hiro could cum, K pulled back, releasing Hiro's cock with a wet pop. Hiro sobbed in frustration.

"K please . . . I'm so close . . . please!"

K leaned over and opened the drawer of his night stand whispering into Hiro's ear, "Not yet. I want to be inside you when you cum. Feel your tight warm heat milking my cock as you orgasm." Hiro groans at the image K's words invoked. K pulled out a bottle of lube and opened it coating his fingers and rubbed circles around the puckered entrance before pushing the tip inside Hiro's untouched anus. Hiro whimpered at the intrusion, rocking his hips forward as K pushed his finger inside.

"Hold on Hiro, I don't want to hurt you," K cautioned as Hiro attempted to make him move faster. K slowly adds a second and then a third, working them inside Hiro, thrusting and wriggling them, trying to loosen Hiro as much as possible. Hiro, panting and gasping, rocked with the motion of K's fingers until finally, K removed them and pressed the tip of his cock against the tight hole.

"Wrap your legs around me." Hiro does as he's told, and wrapped his legs around K's waist. The movement pushed the tip of K's cock into him and Hiro hissed at the strange sensation.

"Look at me," k demanded. Hiro opened his eyes he didn't even know he closed, and looked up at K. His chest tightened and his throat clenched at the raw emotion he saw in the older mans eyes.

"I love you, Hiro," K declared. "I love you and you're mine. Now and forever. No one else can see you like this." The raw possessiveness in K's tone made Hiro's heart skip a beat. Reaching up, Hiro wrapped his arms around K's neck. "I love you, K. Always." Swallowing and trying to hide his embarrassment, he whispered the words he knows he would never say to anyone else. "Take me. Make me yours."

K growls an animalistic sound of hunger and possession. He captured Hiro's lips in a bruising kiss and thrusts into him. Hiro cried out, but his cries were swallowed by K's lips. K thrust slowly at first, not wanting to hurt Hiro. He lifted Hiro's legs, deepening the angle of his thrusts, and hit that one sweet spot. Hiro's eyes went wide and his head fell back, wailing on pleasure. His whole body engulfed in waves of electricity, every nerve ending ablaze.

Hiro's nails dug into K's shoulder's, drawing blood. K smirks, thrusting hard and fast, hitting Hiro's prostate again. He continues to strike the sensitive gland with deep, had thrusts, driving Hiro wild. Hiro withered beneath him, hips rocked in time to K's thrusts, nail's clawed at K's back. K sank his teeth into the dip between Hiro's neck and shoulder. K's thrusts become more erratic. He strike Hiro's prostate once more and Hiro screamed as he came. K thrusts a few more times, the violent clenching of Hiro's walls sending him over the edge as well.

K spilled himself inside of Hiro, coating his walls. K hips jerked, the two of them rocked together. When at last their movements stilled, his heart still racing, K reluctantly pulled out of Hiro, some of his semen came out as well. K rolled onto his side and pulled an exhausted Hiro into his arms. They remained like that until their heartbeats calmed and their breathing returned to normal.


End file.
